Rescate Alado
by Khris-san World Warrior
Summary: Wallace siempre amó a una persona, pero esa persona es orgullosa, que prefirió su deber que admitir su propio corazón. Un rival de amores reaparece para querer vengarse, pero es hora de que el Campeón de Hoenn saque a relucir la verdadera belleza del combate, la misma que cautivó a Winona desde que lo conoció. Participante del reto: "Who are you?" del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak!
1. Terror

_**Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, es de Satoshi Taijiri, pero pronto será mío… muaaajajaja!**_

 _ **Advertencia: GracefulShipping como central, un pequeño LoliShotaShipping, violencia y sangre. Rating M.**_

 _ **Participante del reto "¿Who are you?" Del foro DexHolders del Prof. Oak.**_

Bien, esta vez comenzaré el reto con una de las parejas cof cof! canónicas ejem... cof cof! (esperando queoficialicen el SpecialShipping antes de usar mis llamas prestadas de Kyo para gritar Moerooo! - significa "quémate!") Así que con ustedes el primer capítulo.

Gracias a Amphy & Alex por dejarme participar y por las recomendaciones del reto anterior.

* * *

 _"Rescate Alado"_

 _Capítulo I: Terror_

Una nueva mañana nace en ciudad Arborada, hogar de los pájaros Pokémon que cantan posándose para darles los buenos días a los habitantes en el marco de las ventanas de sus "casas flotantes" ubicadas entre los árboles. Los Kecleon salen a jugar o a realizar sus travesuras como verdaderos espías camuflados como todos los días, los entrenadores que acampaban en las cercanías o dormían en las habitaciones de la misma ciudad se preparaban para desafiar a la Líder de Gimnasio apodada por varios hombres como _"la belleza alada"_. Su nombre era Winona.

–¡Señorita Winona! ¡Ya estamos listos los ayudantes para retar a los entrenadores! – decía uno de los asistentes de la líder de gimnasio.

–De acuerdo – contestaba Winona – hágalos entrar uno por uno respetando el orden de llegada.

–¡Si, señorita! – asintió el ayudante para salir del despacho del gimnasio. Winona era siempre la primera en llegar y muy temprano, pues era la _"Líder de los Líderes"_ , quizás la más fuerte de los ocho pero que en especial la que mayor liderazgo, mentalidad y orden imponía de todos.

La líder Winona era una chica de estatura promedio, cabello violeta y largo, tenía un casco abierto con googles celestes como toda una aviadora, ojos del mismo color y tenía un traje de una pieza color celeste que era tipo pantalón de short corto con una polera pegadas, dejando también ver su bella y esbelta figura. También en sus muñecas y tobillos habían unas pequeñas alas de color blanco pegadas a ellas que se llegaba a pensar que podía volar… pues Winona es la líder de gimnasio especialista en tipo Volador.

Antes de salir, observó que una fotografía se había salido de una carpeta donde tenía el informe final de lo ocurrido hace cinco años en ciudad Arrecípolis donde Groudon y Kyogre hicieron estragos como en la antigüedad, pero que el líder de ciudad Petalia, Norman, junto a su hijo montados en Rayquaza y la hija del profesor Birch lograron terminar. La miró y fue cuando después del incidente, se había abierto un concurso Pokémon de rango Hyper de forma excepcional, aunque en carpas para finalizar el último día de apuesta en 80 días que los jóvenes Dex-Holders se desafiaron al _"re-conocerse"_. Después de ello, los ocho líderes más el organizador que además quiso ser el líder de gimnasio de ciudad Arrecípolis se tomaron la fotografía para dejarla de recuerdo.

Roxanne de Férrica, Brawly de Azuliza, Wattson de Malvalona, Flannery de Lavacalda, Norman de Petalia, la misma Winona de Arborada, Tate y Liza de Algaria, Juan de Arrecípolis…

–Wallace…

El mismo, que intentó ser líder de gimnasio de ciudad Arrecípolis tras ganar la liga, que se embarcó a la aventura de ser el ahora segundo coordinador más exitoso de la historia, además actual campeón de Hoenn… y el que también sacrificó su campeonato para estar junto a ella.

Wallace había derrotado a Steven Stone cinco años atrás en la Liga Pokémon, lugar donde paralelamente Winona había llegado a ser la líder de gimnasio y la _"Líder de los Líderes"_ , ese momento provocó que Wallace renunciara a su título de campeón… solo para volver a Arrecípolis y ser líder de gimnasio para estar más cerca de su primer y único amor existente.

El actual campeón y Winona habían salido muchas veces, nada más allá mientras eran grandes amigos pero el orgullo de la chica era mayor cuando Wallace se convirtió en campeón y al tener a alguien más fuerte que ella decidió por no lo aceptarlo, aunque Wallace jamás fue arrogante ni nada por el estilo: era tan noble y su belleza puras, pero aun así lo terminó para dedicarse 100% a ser la mejor de todos los líderes. Actualmente siguen siendo grandes y muy buenos amigos, no obstaculizando para nada el pasado…

O eso pensaba.

–Olvídalo, Winona… ya no es momento – se decía a si misma Winona, como si el pasado ya fuese pasado – ahora debo… ¿Eh?

Un movimiento extraño puso en alerta a la líder de Arborada que tomó a sus seis Pokémon para salir a investigar cuando la escena que vería a continuación no era de las más agradables que tendría…

Todos sus asistentes asesinados, algunos desfigurados y otros descuartizados, ni las mujeres se salvaron. El baño de sangre alrededor del gimnasio puso los pelos de punta a Winona quien sentía como su piel se erizaba del miedo, lo peor es que no había nadie alrededor y miró al asistente que además le había avisado hace unos pocos minutos que todos estaban juntos y esperándola para abrir el gimnasio, sin contar que fue todo silencioso por lo que no habrían sospechas de nada.

Sacó a su Altaria (al cual después del incidente de Groudon y Kyogre les puso el mote de Amalia) para observar si había algún tipo de rastro del autor del crimen, incluso comenzó a llamar vía Pokégear a su otrora amigo alado, Falkner, líder de ciudad Violeta en Johto que además es policía para darle algún consejo. Describió los hechos con horror mientras su Altaria la protegía de un próximo ataque, donde Falkner le recomendó llamar urgentemente al resto de los líderes de Gimnasio para que la asistieran. Justo al cortar la llamada sale un ataque de tipo Siniestro con garras hacia ella, pero que su Altaria la defendió con Protección del golpe.

–¿¡Quién rayos eres tú!? – preguntó Winona a la defensiva.

– … –

Otra vez el ataque salía en dirección a Altaria, pero que a tiempo, Winona le dio la orden de usar Vuelo y golpear al agresor, debilitándolo de una sola vez al ser crítico.

– … –

Otro ataque salía de aquella sombra que esta vez dio directo en el blanco, matando casi a Altaria, pues la Cinta Focus que le colocó en la misma mañana hizo que resistiera el impacto, lo que la impresionó más porque Amalia era la Pokémon más fuerte de su equipo.

–Amalia, regresa…

La líder de gimnasio guardó a su Pokémon herido para tratar de sacar a otro más, pero cuando se dispuso a sacar un segundo Pokémon, una llama de color negro la golpeaba para dejarla inconsciente. La sombra comenzó a acercarse lentamente cuando Winona logró levantar la cabeza y observar a su agresor.

–N-no puede s-ser... Eres...

–Gusto de verte después de años, querida mía, porque por fin podré vengarme de ese maldito que arruinó mi vida.

Segundos después, la sombra tomó a una Winona inconsciente entre sus brazos y se marchó del gimnasio.

* * *

Comenzó su entrenamiento junto a Steven Stone, Wallace era el actual campeón de Hoenn y como tal tenía que prepararse para la próxima copa de campeones la cual se llama _"Pokémon Champion's Road Tournament",_ donde estarían los campeones y vice-campeones de las respectivas ligas pasadas: Red y Green por Kanto-Johto, el mismo Wallace y Steven por Hoenn, Cynthia y Flint (más las bromas de Volkner) por Shinoh, y Teselia comandadas por el retorno de Black y Alder.

–¡Metagross… Psíquico!

–¡Elizabeth… usa Surf!

Un Metagross luchaba contra un Luvdisc hembra que si bien es pequeña comparada con el gran Pokémon acero de Steven, su fuerza y belleza eran incomparables, no por algo Wallace sigue siendo el campeón de Hoenn.

 _Brrrrp brrrp~~~_

–Es mi Pokénav de parte del maestro Juan – comento Wallace mientras Elizabeth se detenía de atacar. Lo mismo hizo Steven al ordenarle a Metagross que se detuviera – ¡Maestro! Qué alegría oírlo nuevamente, solo que ahora estaba en un pequeño entrenamiento con Steven para la copa de Campeones… ¿sucede algo?

– _Oui, messiere_ Wallace… – señaló en un tono triste el maestro acuático – Arborada fue atacada y el gimnasio también… los asistentes están todos muertos… y Winona también desapareció.

–¿¡Qué qué!? – preguntaba nuevamente el campeón con desesperación.

–No hay rastro, los asistentes fueron asesinados… no hay rastro alguno del o los responsables, además la última plática que tuvo fue en pleno combate con Falkner a quien le pidió ayuda. El mismo me lo comunicó hace un instante – terminó de hablar Juan.

–Avise a los demás líderes de gimnasio… iré inmediatamente a ciudad Arborada.

Colgando la llamada del Pokénav, Wallace guardaba a Elizabeth a su Pokéball y guardar sus demás cosas para partir rápidamente hacia Arborada.

–Wallace… te vi exaltado… ¿Qué demonios pasó?

–Arborada fue atacada y no hay sobrevivientes… – respondía Wallace con preocupación en cada facción de su rostro – Winona desapareció y no se sabe dónde está… Mi maestro está allá investigando e iré ahora mismo. Lamento no poder terminar este combate de práctica.

–Olvídalo, de hecho iremos en Metagross para llegar más rápido así que solo sube.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del campeón cuando el "ex-campeón" le tendía la mano como siempre. Aunque a decir verdad, Steven le hizo una nueva pregunta para asegurar ciertas sospechas que tenía en mente.

–Wallace… somos amigos ¿verdad? – El campeón asintió con la cabeza – Entonces respóndeme con sinceridad: ¿aún amas a Winona?

–Qué pregunta más tonta, Steven – continuó respondiendo en la misma sonrisa leve Wallace – Obvio que sigo enamorado de Winona, si no, no me preocuparía de esta manera tan patética como desesperarme.

* * *

Volando sobre el levitón de Metagross, tanto el campeón como el ex-campeón viajaban en rumbo a la tierra de las casas arboladas cuando al llegar encontraron a los líderes de gimnasio reunidos a las afueras del gimnasio atacado y en compañía de la policía local. Luego reconocieron a un extraño hombre de gabardina y formal con sombrero café que lo acompañaba un Croagunk con una gorra de policía.

–Finalmente llegaste, Wallace – decía su maestro Juan – este hombre dice tener información muy importante respecto a la desaparición de Winona.

–Buenas tardes señor – saludaba Steven al hombre de sombrero – creo conocerlo de algún lado de Shinoh.

–Así es – respondía el sujeto – mi nombre es Looker Handsome de policía internacional. En estos momentos estoy a cargo de la investigación de la desaparición de Winona, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Arborada. Eso más la pronta llegada de Falkner de ciudad Violeta de Johto, el último que entabló conversación con la líder de gminasio.

–Ya veo... – esta vez Wallace se dirigía hacia Looker – aunque tengo entendido que generalmente es un Pokédex Holder quien dirige este tipo de operaciones, al menos me lo dijo Ruby antes.

–Es… mi superior, Lack-two – contestó Looker con la cabeza agacha y una sombra envolviendo su cabeza, pues después de tres años del caso del Team Plasma, sigue siendo subordinado de Lack-two a pesar de haber ascendido a inspector – solo que ahora está en otros asuntos importantes de Tesselia así que me dejó liderando el caso – _"o quizás en una cita con Whi-two… ese don Juan sí que es un verdadero Casanova."_ agregaba mentalmente a las últimas palabras – Si me lo permiten, quisiera entrar al gimnasio para investigar más a fondo. Señor Wallace, señor Steven y líderes de gimnasio, por favor acompáñenme.

Las once personas entraban a lo que quedaba de gimnasio mientras la policía local trataba de sacar alguna declaración de utilidad en las personas que acababan de enterarse del ataque silencioso. Wallace, Steven, Looker y los demás líderes de gimnasio miraban el entorno del siniestrado recinto más los cadáveres de los asistentes de Winona, los destrozos en los accesos y también cuando llegaron al despacho de la líder de gimnasio. Allí todos vieron que por las condiciones en que estaba, era obvio que Winona se defendió del ataque.

–¿Hum? Veo cierto pequeño rastro de sangre… quizás sea de un Pokémon, lo cual significa que Winona se enfrentó directamente contra el agresor o agresores – concluyó Looker – ¡Arma secreta de la policía internacional número 30, Tubo de Ensayo Descifrador!

Looker tomaba con una pequeña jeringa la sangre que había divisado para sacar un computador portátil – que lo llamó el arma secreta de la policía internacional número 23, ordenador de análisis sanguíneo – para conectar el tubo de ensayo con un diminuto cable con el ordenador, así comenzaría un tecleo constante para divisar en el mismo momento de dónde provenía la sangre.

–¿Algún resultado, inspector Looker? – preguntó Flannery.

–Pude reconocer dos tipos de Pokémon al descubrir la composición de ADN de la sangre que encontramos: uno pertenece a Altaria.

–Es la Amalia de Winona, su Pokémon favorito y el más poderoso – interrumpió Wallace. Altaria fue atacada por defender a su entrenadora –¿Y la segunda muestra, inspector Looker?

–La segunda, pertenece a un Sableye – respondía el inspector – Al parecer la Altaria de Winona lo hirió gravemente al defenderla. Continuaré tomando algunos restos de sangre de los asistentes para saber si ellos también fueron atacados por el mismo Pokémon o por otro similar.

Mientras los líderes de gimnasio ayudaban con sus Pokémon a crear un cerco para defender Arborada, la policía local tomaba las muestras de sangre restantes. Steven y Wallace con Looker continuaban revisando cada rincón del despacho de Winona para ver si hubo otros indicios del ataque ya que aun no estaban prendidas las cámaras de seguridad del despacho… porque Looker revisó las cámaras del gimnasio donde reciben a los retadores y las destruyeron antes de matar a los asistentes.

–Wallace, mira – señaló Steven hacia una pequeña mesa que tenía una pequeña carta.

–Debe ser del atacante – revisó Looker – y es porque no está con signos de destrozo o alguna partícula de tierra por la explosión producida del ataque.

Sin chistar, el campeón abría la carta para leerla en detalle, su cara de desesperación del comienzo cambió a una llena de ira, es más, Steven jamás vio a Wallace en esa actitud, aun si se trataba de Winona como la víctima involucrada.

–Ese imbécil… no puede ser que haya regresado – exclamaba Wallace con los puños encrespados, arrugando de paso la carta que tenía en sus manos.

–¿De quién hablas? – preguntó Steven con curiosidad y tomando en cuenta de que Wallace jamás insulta por más enemigo que sea.

– _William Strokes_ … – dijo Wallace con asco al nombrarlo – antes de convertirme en campeón de Liga, no, antes de entrenar por el campeonato de la Liga competí contra él en los concursos Pokémon y unas veces en combate. Era un tipo desagradable que siempre insultaba a los entrenadores que participaban y a sus Pokémon porque decía que no eran aptos para vivir por su fealdad y que no merecían participar por ridículos… también es poderosamente fuerte y ya lo enfrenté tiempo atrás. Aunque me extraña que haya utilizado a un Sableye... ese no es su tipo de Pokémon.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con…? Oh, ya veo… – comprendía Steven la situación y luego de leer la arrugada carta de Wallace – pues entonces ve lo más rápido hasta allá. Llévate a mi Metagross para que llegues volando más rápido con su levitón. Yo le diré a Looker la situación en concreto para que la ayuda esté en camino. Ve a buscar a Winona ahora.

–Gracias amigo, por favor no le digas nada a Ruby o Sapphire de esto, ya hablé con Norman y el profesor Birch y es lo mejor. William me quiere a mí y es muy personal así que no quiero poner más vidas en riesgo por mi culpa – asentía el campeón apretando manos con Steven – Si logro encontrar a Winona a salvo, prometo ser el padrino de bodas en tu matrimonio con Cynthia.

–Entonces anda, viejo amigo, cualquier noticia te la haremos saber – colocaba Steven su mano en el hombro del Entrenador-coordinador para tomar las pocas cosas que se llevó desde Silph S.A. e ir tras a quien llamaba "su princesa".

Con la capa en su espalda, Wallace viajaba sobre Metagross para ir en búsqueda de la mujer que a pesar de rechazarlo por el orgullo de todos los días, siempre estuvo enamorado. Debía rescatarla de aquella persona que alguna vez juró vengarse de él.

* * *

 _Querido Wallace:_

 _Posiblemente podrás recordarme por las situaciones vividas durante los concursos y combates Pokémon. Aun no olvido esa paliza que me diste en el último concurso Pokémon donde nos encontramos por última vez, al igual que ese combate en el que me derrotaste exclamando que debía tratar mejor a mis Pokémon con amor y cariño, igual que a mis oponentes… ¿¡Pero recuerdas ese cariño y amor que me lo arrebataste cuando "ella" te prefirió a ti!?_

 _Si, deberías recordarlo, éramos amigos inseparables desde niños y competíamos en todos los concursos y combates, participábamos en toda competición que se nos atravesaba y siempre ganabas. No me molestaba en lo absoluto._

 _Pero todo cambió cuando tú y yo la conocimos aquella vez en que ambos competíamos en el rango Hyper de belleza. Estaba de espectadora cuando me acerqué a platicarle y comenzábamos a entablar una pequeña amistad._

 _Los días pasaban y eran lindos, hasta que cuando me declaré a ella, dijo que sentía cosas por otra persona, que me veía como a un amigo, un hermano… ¡resulta que ese tipo eras tú!_

 _¡Eres el mejor Coordinador Pokémon y ahora eres el Campeón de la Liga!_

 _¡Pero me quitaste a ella!_

 _¡Y luego tú me quitaste mis sueños!_

 _Perdón por todo lo que acabo de expresar, pero olvidé decir el punto central de esta carta: tengo a "mi amada" conmigo…_

 _No sé si llamarlo un secuestro o como quieras decirlo, pero si quieres verla libre otra vez entonces ven con tu mejor equipo y la "capa del campeón puesta", arreglémoslo con un combate Pokémon… a muerte, para decidir esto de una vez por todas._

 _Te demostraré que yo soy el único soberano, quien merecía ser el mejor Coordinador y entrenador de la historia… y también a la chica más bella de todo Hoenn. Me vengaré Wallace._

 _Cordialmente._

 _~~William Strokes~~_

* * *

Algo para introducir, en los caps, siguientes estará un poco la historia entre ambos, enemistad detallada y el inicio del rescate.

Subido recién por culpa de la universidad, (si, malditos exámenes no graciosos), nos vemos!


	2. Rivalidad

**Ingresa el segundo capítulo de Rescate Alado!**

 **1.- Disclaimer: desgraciadamente Pokémon no me pertenece (se va a llorar a un rincón), es de Satoshi Taijiri.**

 **2.- Advertencias:**

 **-GracefulShipping y una pequeña Creepypasta como adelanto del capítulo tercero.**

 **-Las palabras en cursiva son relatos en tercera persona de los dos flash backs, manteniendo la palabra en formato normal de los diálogos.**

 **Capítulo segundo y participante del reto "Who Are You?" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak.**

Gracias también a Lector ShenLong por su review y el apoyo, de pasadita iré a revisar tu capítulo tercero del reto que está divertido (no tuve tiempo de leer por la universidad, aunque el plano central es que eso me generó más odio en Agatha del que ya tenía antes de leer xD)

* * *

 _Capítulo II_

 _Rivalidad_

Wallace con Steven se preparaban en una sesión de entrenamiento para la Copa de Campeones, el Pokémon Championship Road's Tournament que reunía a los mejores campeones y vice-campeones de ligas pasadas, la cual fue interrumpida por Juan, maestro del Entrenador-coordinador para avisarle de la desaparición de Winona, líder de gimnasio de ciudad Arborada. Tras saber la noticia, partió rápidamente con ayuda del Metagross de Steven y encontrarse con los líderes de gimnasio restantes más el inspector Looker de policía internacional.

Una vez que investigaron todo el gimnasio atacado, encontraron una carta en el mismo despacho de la desaparecida líder, era de William Strokes, aparentemente un antiguo enemigo de Wallace, lo cual hizo que el campeón tomase el Metagross del ex-campeón para ir en su rescate, pues el mismo William la habría secuestrado.

– ¡Señor Wallace! Rayos... ¿Cómo se va del lugar sin siquiera saber donde se encuentra la líder de gimnasio? – preguntaba el inspector.

Steven guardaba silencio, Looker lo interpretó como un: "Wallace sabe perfectamente dónde podría estar Winona".

– Lo bueno es que antes fue al Centro Pokémon para sacar a un sexto compañero por el Sableye de William, astuto para enfrentarse a un Siniestro/Fantasma, pero ahora lo principal es crear una pequeña defensa en Arborada – rompió el silencio el ex-campeón y mirando al cielo como Wallace se alejaba con Metagross – pues como dijo Wallace, es un asunto personal y no querrá poner más vidas en juego. Si es así como dijo, pues es seguro poner resguardos en Arrecípolis, Calagua y otros centros de concursos Pokémon donde él es conocido. El ataque se salió de las manos y para no llamar la atención con los Pokédex Holders de esta región en el caso, es mejor dejárselo al campeón Wallace. Inspector Looker – el nombrado se ganó la vista de Steven quien lo miraba como si fuese un superior más – por favor pido discreción y no expandir este evento.

– Si lo dice de esta manera, pues todo concuerda – razonaba Looker con una mano en el mentón, acción que repetía el Croagunk – entonces dividiremos el trabajo de los demás líderes de gimnasio a esos lugares mientras nosotros dos continuaremos investigando a esperas de la llegada de Falkner para la declaración. También prepararemos cualquier contraataque en caso de que Wallace esté en peligro.

– Lleva el Pokégear consigo, así que no tendremos problemas en aventurarle cualquier noticia – finalizó Steven la conversación.

Una vez concluidos los roles, Steven y Looker continuaban investigando el despacho de Winona para ver si tenían alguna que otra pista adicional para encontrar el paradero específico o ayudar a Wallace. Los líderes de gimnasio se dividían el trabajo para la defensa de los lugares que frecuentaba el campeón: Tate y Liza liderarían Arrecípolis; Flannery y Brawly se encargarían de Verdregal, lugar de otros concursos Pokémon y especialmente por Wanda, prima de Wally y en el que Wallace fue organizador de la boda de la joven; Wattson y Roxanne estarían en ciudad Portual, hogar de otro de los concursos Pokémon y donde más cerca le quedaba al líder de gimnasio eléctrico de Malvalona; Calagua en cambio estaba solo en manos de Norman y Juan. A su vez, el maestro y líder de Arrecípolis del campeón asumía el liderazgo en ausencia de Winona donde además, tendría conexión directa con el ex-campeón y el inspector de policía internacional en Arborada. Steven de urgencia también llamó al Alto Mando, donde también ayudarán con la investigación por Wallace.

* * *

Montado en Metagross y flameando la capa en su espalda, el campeón miraba a su equipo completo, los mismos seis guerreros acuáticos con los que iniciará la operación "rescate" contra Strokes.

– Charles… – miraba primero a la Pokéball con su Seaking en el interior – Philipp… – luego cambiaba la vista a su Wishcash – Elizabeth… – continuaba con su Luvdisc – Catherine… – hablaba a su Milotic para después cambiar su mirada a su nuevo quinto miembro – Si debo pelear contra William y su Sableye, será tu debut en este tipo de circunstancias. No hemos luchado en serio contra retadores, pero será la oportunidad de verte en acción y los datos que dio el profesor Skymore desde Kalos… "Ryu" – hablaba Wallace a su Greninja.

– Y Zuzu… esta vez volverás a pelear, viejo amigo… – hablaba a un Swampert que además tenía una Mega Piedra en su cuello – Si tu entrenador confía en mí, pues yo también confío en ti – el Swampert asentía con la cabeza en vista de que se unirá a Wallace quien una vez colocado el Mega-aro, volteaba a mirar hacia el frente en esta nueva lucha – Resiste, Winona... ¡Voy en camino!

* * *

El lugar era totalmente oscuro y apenas se podía divisar alguna que otra sombra en el lugar, Winona comenzaba a abrir lentamente los ojos cuando comenzó a marearse por el ataque recibido, volviendo a casi desmayarse y con la diferencia de que estaba sentada.

Intento levantarse cuando se percató de que estaba atada de manos a la silla, aun sentía el dolor del ataque que era muy similar al kanji Ten que forma la Llamarada, solo que era de color negro. Recordó lo que sucedió antes de luchar contra aquella persona, el encontrar a sus asistentes muertos de la peor forma posible, la lucha entre su Altaria contra el Sableye que alcanzó a divisar hasta que quedó inconsciente. Minutos más tarde, un pequeño cuarto era visto por Winona cuando aquel hombre prendía las luces.

– Muy bello este lugar… ¿No, querida? – se asomaba William Strokes con un smoking formal de color azul y corbata del mismo color, cabello alborotado como el de Red pero más corto aún y de color azul marino oscuro al igual que sus ojos. Zapatos de color similar a su cabello pero en un tono más negro y un pañuelo en forma de rosa en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

La habitación constaba de un gran cuarto con una cama King decorada como si fuese la de una princesa. Las paredes eran de color celeste, combinadas con el blanco y morado con motivos de ángeles revoloteando los cuadros de obras maestras sublimes y hechas por grandes artistas Pokémon. Un ropero gigante se encontraba al costado de la cama King, el piso cubierto de alfombras del mismo color celestial y un par de escritorios adicionales. Winona al observar cada detalle de la habitación, supo que era en referencia a ella.

– Después de años nos volvemos a ver, cariño. Si preguntas por la habitación, pues les pedí a los sirvientes que lo preparaban especialmente para ti.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntaba en un tono amenazante la líder de gimnasio.

– Es muy obvio… a ti, Winona… a la persona que tiene algo mío: el corazón – se acercaba William y tomando con su mano el mentón de la entrenadora voladora, quedando solo a centímetros de rozar labios – el que me robaste y destruiste como si nada – volvió a voltearse dando la espalda a Winona – Por lo menos tengo la oportunidad de deleitarme con el vestido que llevas puesto, esos harapos descuidaban tu belleza.

Winona miraba su cuerpo y efectivamente tenían un vestido blanco de tiras y escotado a la espalda, el largo llegaba hasta debajo de sus pies en una cola pequeña y el cabello lo llevaba suelto.

– ¿¡Có-cómo es posible…!? ¡Qué me hi…!

– Tranquila, querida… – inquiría en un tono seductor William – estás en mi mansión secreta ubicada entre la salida trasera de la cascada Meteoro y ciudad Férrica. Fueron las sirvientas quienes te vistieron mientras preparaba todo lo necesario para ver correr la sangre de ese maldito bastardo.

– ¿Qué… qué tienes planeado hacer, William? – preguntaba Winona con algo de temor, pues la respuesta que recibiría era bastante lógica.

– Simplemente tener todo lo que ese desgraciado me arrebató: los concursos… la Liga Pokémon… y tú. Quiero que veas con tus propios ojos cómo le arranco la vida lentamente a Wallace… A menos que me pidas que no lo haga, ¿o sí?

– ¡No lo harás! ¡P-pero… mis Pokémon! ¿¡Qué hiciste con ellos!?

Winona trataba de usar el pequeño espacio de la atadura para alcanzar su cintura, encontrándose con la sorpresa de que sus Pokéballs no estaban con ella.

– Encerrados y custodiados, no les haré nada. En que estábamos… ¡Ah, sí! ¿No recuerdas nada de lo que sucedió en el concurso de Calagua de rango Híper hace años atrás?

La líder hacía memoria, pues hace solo un par de horas comenzó este pequeño recuerdo en base a Wallace.

– Claro que lo sé… se que también maltratabas a los entrenadores y demás coordinadores.

– Pero tengo entendido que lo rechazaste cuando se convirtió en Campeón de Liga, ¿o me equivoco? – Preguntaba abiertamente Strokes – Eso debería darme la oportunidad de tenerte, solo que con el pasar de los años aun seguías enamorada de ese bastardo, ¿o también me negarás esto?

Silencio, solo eso ambientaba esta pequeña y amenazante plática, la cual fue rota por William.

– Pues sabes que tengo nuevos tipo de Pokémon a mi lado – comentó el enemigo de Wallace – si quieres puedo enseñártelos.

Acto seguido, William se dispuso a sacar a cinco Pokémon que tenía en su equipo, muy distintos a los que Winona observó años atrás: primero era el Sableye con su Mega-aro, segundo era un Houndoom, tercero sacó a un Dusknoir y argumentando que conocía ataques eléctricos, lo mismo con un Mismagius y un Lanturn que la líder de gimnasio reconoció, pues debía ser el único Pokémon sobreviviente de su antiguo equipo.

– Solo tienes a cinco… – inquirió Winona y extrañándose el por qué William mencionó a seis Pokémon.

– Porque este sexto será el Pokémon que me dará el triunfo sobre el imbécil de Wallace… – reía maliciosamente el secuestrador y sacando una Masterball – ¿Has oído la leyenda del "Enterrado Vivo", querida?

Los ojos de Winona se ampliaron de terror, pues un año atrás, hubo un evento en que los Dex-Holders de Kanto necesitaban ayuda urgente de todos los demás compañeros y resto de líderes de gimnasio de la región para controlar una liberación fantasmal que se hizo en pueblo Lavanda, del cual terminó con todos los habitantes de Lavanda muertos a excepción del Sr. Fuji. Tras resolverlo y devolverles la vida a quienes murieron gracias a las paradojas de Celebi, la Asociación Pokémon declaró como alerta de grado diez si este evento volvía a suceder y además se recopiló información del hecho, cosa que fue difundida a los líderes de gimnasio de las demás regiones en los puntos respectivos de descanso y cementerios Pokémon como Monte Pírico. Winona al recordar el hecho de Kanto, comenzó a inquietarse y tratar de escapar.

– Pues parece que si lo sabes, pues solo que esta vez tengo un plan a prueba de fallas – soltó William – A Celebi lo tengo encerrado en el Encinar y Jirachi tengo entendido que no podrá despertar dentro de otros mil años. Es decir, nadie volverá a vivir cuando prueben mi venganza…

– ¿Qué quieres? – Preguntaba Winona – no me digas que…

–Eso es: o tú te marchas conmigo en la eternidad, o usaré esa leyenda para matar a Wallace en frente de tus propios ojos, porque lo que les hice a tus asistentes, no se compararán con la tortura que sufrirá ese maldito cuando me suplique piedad.

…

…

* * *

 _Calagua, Hoenn. Ocho años atrás…_

…

" _¡A todos los coordinadores Pokémon, la final del rango Híper de belleza estará a minutos de comenzar! ¡Por favor, tomar posiciones!"_

 _Dos jóvenes coordinadores se acercaban a la tarima de la ronda final del concurso Pokémon de belleza en la modalidad Híper, en el que ambos sacaban a sus Pokémon y comenzaban a dar las últimas instrucciones para una nueva revancha._

– Mira bien, Elizabeth, no te preocupes por el resultado, solo ve y disfrútalo como siempre – _Wallace hablaba a su Luvdisc_ – Es el último listón que nos queda para luego tomar otro desafío más – _su Pokémon asentía con la cabeza y algo sonrojada de tener tantas cámaras encima_ – No te sonrojes, ya has pasado por el escenario y es común. Solo diviértete.

– Mary, hoy es nuestra posibilidad de ganar, así que olvida al resto de los Pokémon y que no te intimiden – _replicaba William a su Lanturn hembra_ – solo haz enloquecer al público con tu brillante actuación que te apoyaré como siempre – _la Lanturn también asentía con su cabeza._

 _Wallace y William avanzaban hacia el centro del recinto de Calagua, mirándose al mismo tiempo una vez que pisaron el escenario._

– Que gane el mejor – _extendía Wallace su puño._

– Que gane el mejor y suerte – _William le correspondía el choque de puño con una sonrisa._

 _La final era entre cuatro coordinadores, pero fue tanto el espectáculo que pareciera que solo Wallace y William eran los presentes, pues su rutina dejaba en cero a los demás participantes con sus técnicas combinadas: Danza Lluvia con Hidrobomba de Luvdisc contra la Carga y el Chispazo de Lanturn. Esto usó William como estrategia para retrasar los turnos de aplausos, ya que la Carga era de Ingenio y Wallace lo supo bien. El maestro acuático al percatarse de la estrategia, tuvo que ser directo en la elección del siguiente ataque._

– ¡Elizabeth! ¡Utiliza Viento Helado!

– ¡Mary! ¡Hidropulso!

 _Los últimos turnos hicieron enloquecer y babear a los asistentes de todo el mágico espectáculo_ que ambos coordinadores presentaron. Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar y el público estaba totalmente dividido entre Wallace con Elizabeth y William junto a Mary. El concurso terminó y se procedió a dar los últimos resultados más la votación del público previa de presentación.

"¡Y el ganador es… Elizabeth con su entrenador, Wallace!"

 _Wallace avanzaba al frente junto a Elizabeth para recibir el último listón que les quedaba, pues ya había ganado todas las anteriores categorías en todas las disciplinas: Ingenio, carisma, dulzura y dureza, solo faltaba el Híper de belleza que finalmente lo tuvo entre sus manos. Ya concluida la competición, una persona se quedó mirándolos fijamente. Era una chica de cabello largo violeta y ojos del mismo color con un Swablu acompañándola, los dos jóvenes al notarla, decidieron ir hacia donde ella estaba para darle las gracias._

– Notamos que cierta señorita bella se quedó de más en la final del concurso Pokémon – _inquiría William de forma elegante y algo sonrojado_ – así que veníamos a darle las gracias por haber visto el espectáculo.

– Esperemos que nuevamente pueda volver a ver un evento como este, finales como esta no se darán muy seguido ahora que me embarcaré a entrenar para la Liga Pokémon – _se sumaba Wallace._

– Es que en un principio no me gustaban los concursos Pokémon, pero un grupo de personas me convencieron a verlo y quedé maravillada con su show – _contestaba la joven –_ Lamento haber dicho eso de los concursos porque yo soy más una batalladora, pero ahora cambié de opinión – _finalizó con una sonrisa_ – Mi nombre es Winona.

– William, William Strokes de ciudad Férrica, mucho gusto en conocerla, señorita – _extendía su mano el joven de cabello azul marino. Correspondido el saludo, la vista de Winona se dirige a la de Wallace._

– Wallace de ciudad Arrecípolis. Gusto en conocerte también – _extendía su mano donde Winona sintió un pequeño Impactrueno recorrer su cuerpo._

– Gusto en conocerlos a ambos, así que, ¿Wallace? – _El nombrado asintió con la cabeza_ – ¿irás a la Liga Pokémon?

 _La pregunta sorprendió también a William, ya no volvería a competir a Wallace y la rivalidad en concursos ya se acabaría. El nuevo maestro coordinador siempre lo derrotó en las finales de concursos de las demás categorías y rangos, a tal punto de que William debía participar aparte para tener el listón y así alcanzar a Wallace que estaba pasos adelante suyo. Necesitaba derrotarlo en algo y cuando mencionó la Liga Pokémon, la oportunidad se le presentó de oro._

– Pues si – _respondía Wallace_ – ya que tengo todos los listones quiero buscar algo más allá, probar la experiencia del combate Pokémon y ser un campeón de Hoenn.

– Jamás me mencionaste eso, Wallace – _comentaba William con los brazos cruzados y alzando una ceja fingiendo ofensa_ – somos amigos y me ocultas esto.

– Es que como Winona dijo que era una batalladora, pues creo que era la oportunidad de buscar nuevos aires, aunque no dejaré de organizar concursos como nuevo maestro… ¡Cierto! ¡Debo avisarle al maestro Juan de mi triunfo!

 _Mientras Wallace hablaba vía Pokégear con Juan, William comenzaba a platicar con Winona sobre el concurso reciente y también comentarle de su nueva aventura como entrenador Pokémon._

– ¿También irás a la Liga? _– Preguntaba Winona_ – pues yo quiero prepararme para ser una líder de gimnasio pronto.

– Por supuesto, viendo el ánimo de Wallace pues me contagió de la fiebre de las batallas ¿Y de que ciudad provienes, bella señorita? – _nuevamente preguntaba el peli-azul tras reír con lo de "fiebre de las batallas"._

– De ciudad Arborada, donde habitan la mayoría de los Pokémon voladores y los hogares son literalmente casitas del árbol con los que uno jugaba de niño – _contestaba la peli-morado con una sonrisa._

– Pues creo que podría ir a visitarla algún día, para que me mostrara más en detalles la belleza de Arborada. He estado solo unos días pero no un tour completo, así que no me haría mal observar las maravillas de la "ciudad flotante" como llaman.

 _Winona no se sentía incómoda, pero si algo extraña por la manera en que William la trataba._

– ¡Listo! – _regresaba Wallace tras platicar con su maestro_ – Lamento interrumpirlos, pero debo viajar rápidamente hacia Arrecípolis. El maestro Juan quiere que vaya ahora mismo porque se hará un espectáculo en conmemoración al día en que Hoenn se salvó de las dos bestias Legendarias y me necesitan. Ya hablaremos más tarde sobre ser líder de Gimnasio, Winona, mi maestro tiene mucho material para el ingreso y las pruebas.

– Eso me servirá de mucha ayuda – _asentía la peli-morado_ – gracias por la ayuda Wallace.

– Dale mis saludos al maestro Juan de mi parte, compañero – _el maestro coordinador asentía con la cabeza._

 _Rápidamente Wallace apretaba manos con William y de la misma forma le dio un rápido beso a la mejilla de Winona para ir en velocidad a Arrecípolis. William al mover la mano de un lado a otro en señal de despedida, no notaba el sonrojo de la peli-morado por el gesto._

* * *

 _Durante el desafío final de la Liga Pokémon ante el Alto Mando y Steven._

– Winona, sabes bien por qué quería estar acá ¿no? _– preguntaba William a las orillas de ciudad Calagua. El peli-azul marino la había invitado al mar de la ciudad para una simple salida de amigos. Aunque las intenciones eran obviamente otras._

– Sinceramente no, ¿es celebrar mi admisión como líder de gimnasio? – _sonreía la ahora líder de Arborada._

– Además de eso, es brindar por ti, tu belleza, y de decir algo muy importante…

 _El ex-coordinador tomaba ambas manos de la joven alada para expresar las siguientes palabras que cambiarían la relación de él, Wallace y ella misma… para siempre._

–Winona… yo te amo… desde aquella vez que nos vimos en el concurso de belleza de esta ciudad _– miraba William fijamente a los ojos morados de la joven_ – quiero que seamos algo más, que viajemos juntos a las maravillas de Hoenn, de las demás regiones, ser más que tu solo compañero y amigo de aventuras, ser la estrella que emite el brillo hacia el ángel que desciende desde los cielos.

 _Silencio… un pequeño silencio para dejar escuchar el sonido de las suaves olas de Calagua. Debía la chica alada dar su respuesta._

– William, yo no puedo…

– Oh, disculpa, olvidé que eras líder de gimnasio – _trataba de arreglar la situación el ex-coordinador_ – pues ya pensaré en como haremos nuestra vida, puedo mudarme a Arborada sin problemas y…

– William, yo no te amo… – _contestó la ahora líder de gimnasio_ – eres una gran persona, gentil, amable, culto, pero no puedo sentir lo mismo por ti cuando te veo de otra manera. Quiero preocuparme ahora de ser líder de gimnasio y también de dirigir a los demás líderes de la asociación Pokémon. Tengo muchas responsabilidades ahora y no además no tendré tiempo para una relación. Te pido que me disculpes, por favor.

 _El impacto fue grande cuando fue rechazado por Winona, pasó una semana cuando se enteró de que Wallace era el nuevo campeón de Liga, derrotando a Steven Stone, hijo del presidente de Industrias Devon y maestro del tipo acero. Los celos crecían hacia William, quien no solo veía como Wallace era el mejor coordinador Pokémon de la historia, sino que ahora era el campeón indiscutido de la Liga Pokémon de Hoenn. Su corazón estaba destrozado, por el nuevo logro de Wallace y ahora porque Winona no era la correspondida._

 _El problema fue peor… en la boda de Wanda._

 _La boda a la vez fue un montaje para que Ruby y Sapphire se embarcaran al Frente de Batalla y ayudar a Emerald con Jirachi para despetrificar a Red, Yellow, Green, Blue y Silver. William también había sido un invitado ya que también colaboró con aminorar el desastre que Groudon y Kyogre dejaron en Hoenn. Era la oportunidad de platicar con Winona después de que la joven pudiera despedirse de los dos Dex Holders, quizás saber si había tiempo para esperar._

– ¡Vamos Winona! ¿No querrías que tu boda así fuese tan linda? – _exclamaba Flannery de Lavacalda con corazones en los ojos._

– Estás loca – _reía Winona –_ no quiero casarme aún.

– Eso dices tú, porque lo que es, Sapphire, Liza, Phoebe, Roxanne y yo, sabemos que si lo deseas _– reía a carcajadas la líder de gimnasio experta en el tipo fuego._

– ¿No me digan que Sapphire salió con el chisme? – _preguntó la peli-morado arqueando una ceja en molestia._

– ¡Claro que no! – _negaba Flannery con la cabeza_ – ¿O tengo que recordarte que me contaste la historia en que te sonrojaste con ese beso de Wallace en la final del concurso de Calagua?

" _¿Wallace?"_ – _Exclamaba en silencio William y oyendo la conversación a una distancia prudente en que ambas no lo notarían. La sola idea de que Wallace esté en medio de Winona, no le agradó para nada._

– Bueno, sí… pero solo fue eso... – _se sonrojaba más la líder de gimnasio alada_ – nada más, aunque me dijo que iba a renunciar a su título de campeón para ser líder de gimnasio.

– ¿Ves? ¡Es una señal de que Wallace te ama! – _Se ilusionaba la líder de cabello pelirrojo_ – Pero… ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

– Porque no quiero tener a mi lado a alguien que es más fuerte que yo _– contestaba Winona con una amarga sonrisa_ – no soportaría que yo siendo la líder de los líderes de Hoenn, esté con alguien que me supera en todo sentido: los concursos, los combates…

– Espera… eso significa que tú…

 _Otro silencio, aunque este preparaba más el dolor en William por la respuesta que Winona iba a decir._

– Sí, estoy enamorada de Wallace desde la final del concurso de Calagua – _comentó Winona causando también la impresión en Flannery_ – por eso no quiero amarlo más si llega a ser líder de gimnasio. Por favor Flannery, no le digas nada de esto a nadie, solo Sapphire lo sabe.

– Lo prometo, pero… ¿No también había otro chico más que se te había declarado? ¿Un tal William? – _preguntó nuevamente Flannery, provocando impacto en William quien oía atentamente cada detalle._

– Si, pero no le dije que ese motivo adicional era Wallace, eso lo lastimaría mucho tomando en cuenta de que ambos son amigos. Al menos espero que no esté oyendo esto…

" _Muy tarde, Winona… ahora sé que ese desgraciado me quitó todo lo que quería."_

" _¡Aunque me tome años, encontraré la forma de vengarme de ese maldito!"_

" _Wallace, ahora eres mi enemigo y disfrutaré viendo como desearás no haber nacido… ¡Jamás!"_

* * *

…

Corazón destrozado, pues a estos extremos, William cree que Wallace le arrebató todo, Winona fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso y por eso el peli-azul marino piensa que todo lo que tiene Wallace pudo haber sido de él. Sinónimo de obsesión y caprichos.

Supongo que leyeron la parte del "Enterrado vivo" y un breve relato en Kanto, más precisos en pueblo Lavanda. Solo diré como spoiler que el Pokémon que atacó al Altaria de Winona en el capítulo primero, tiene que ver con esa leyenda.

El lunes subiré el capítulo tercero para finalizar este reto el viernes próximo.

Gracias por leer y cuídense mucho! :3


	3. Combate de Príncipes

¡Maldito internet! ¡Te odio con toda mi verdadera alma! ¡Hace una semana no me dejas subir archivos a Fanfiction! Bueh… aunque odio más los fucq &%$ trabajos no divertidos que también me lo impedían ¬¬

Lo sé, son cuatro capítulos y recién subo el tercero, pero la inspiración me llegó y hoy mismo subiré el cuarto y final :3

Hoy es solo madrazos.

Gracias a Taylor, Amphy and Alex y Jime por la participación en este reto **pone cara tierna del Gato con Botas**

 **Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no me pertenece, sino a Satoshi Taijiri pero algún día si será mío. (inserte risa diabólica)**

 **Fic participante del reto: "Who are you?" del foro DexHolders del prof Oak!**

 **Advertencias: GracefulShipping y una creppypasta conocida.**

* * *

 _Capítulo III_

 _Combate de príncipes_

– ¡Zuzu… Agua Lodosa! ¡Elizabeth…Viento Helado! ¡Catherine… Ventisca!

Wallace había llegado a la mansión de William, sin antes recibir una no grata bienvenida por parte de quienes defendían el lugar antes de ingresar. Usando al Swampert, Luvdisc y Milotic respectivos, bajaba la precisión de los Pokémon siniestros rivales, luego les reducía la velocidad para luego aprovechar de congelarlos a todos y evitar que se movieran.

-¡Termina con los últimos tres Mightyena que quedan, Ryu! – Ordenaba Wallace a su nuevo Greninja – ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Unas kunais se materializaban en las manos del sapo-siniestro que impactaba de golpe crítico a las tres hienas que debilitadas caían a los pies de sus entrenadores. El campeón de Hoenn tomó con fuerza al Metagross de Steven para levitarse con él y avanzar directamente a la entrada de la mansión de Strokes.

– Metagross, por favor utiliza tus poderes psíquicos para averiguar en qué parte se encuentra Winona – acto seguido, el guerrero metálico asentía con la cabeza para cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse en la imagen de la líder de gimnasio secuestrada. Tras unos segundos, el Metagross negó con la cabeza el paradero de Winona – Demonios… este era el lugar al cual debió traerla… pero quizás algo debe estar bloqueando tu poder psíquico. Buen trabajo, compañero… regresa.

Una vez que entraba a la Pokéball, Wallace entraba sin dudar cuando extrañamente el lugar estaba bien decorado.

Miraba las instalaciones, cada uno de los cuadros, pasillos y decoraciones de la mansión. Strokes debió volverse un millonario, pero uno bien obsesivo con la carta de desafío mandada hace unas horas. Wallace caminaba alerta con al menos una Pokéball en su mano por si apareciere un nuevo enemigo, llevaba también objetos para curarlos antes del entrenamiento final contra William: inciensos marinos, restauración concha, inciensos fuertes y por supuesto, la Mega Piedra del Swampert.

– Miren quien se dignó a venir por estos lugares – soltaba una voz seca y amarga oculta entre las sombras y que reaparecía al frente suyo con la vestimenta formal. Después de muchos años William y Wallace se volverían a enfrentar cara a cara.

– Qué le has hecho a Winona… Dime dónde está ahora – preguntaba el campeón.

– Sobre eso, solamente hemos tenido una buena plática – comentaba William – y por supuesto, aclarar algunos puntos pendientes que tenía con la líder de gimnasio.

– Ella no es parte de nada, este enfrentamiento es solo entre nosotros. William, medita por una vez y deja a Winona en paz. No la involucres en esta pelea – trataba Wallace de apartar a la líder de gimnasio.

– Ahhm… no – negó con una cara maliciosa el hombre que juró venganza – ella está más que involucrada que nunca. Wallace, me quitaste todo, el sueño de ser el mejor coordinador, de ser el mejor entrenador y campeón de Liga, pero en especial… me quitaste a ella.

¿Quitar a ella? ¿A quién demonios se refería William? ¿Cómo eso de que Winona fue secuestrada y para qué? Acaso… ¿acaso Winona seguía sintiendo algo por Wallace?

Las preguntas no tenían respuestas aún, pero eso se esfumó cuando una joven mujer de cabello violeta y largo, ojos del mismo color y un vestido largo de tiras blanco y escotado a la espalda. Wallace reconoció a la persona, preguntándose también el por qué Winona vestía de esa manera.

– ¡Winona! – exclamó el campeón para acercarse a ella, extrañándose que William no reaccionara para evitar que hablase con ella.

La respuesta llegó de inmediato: la líder de gimnasio alejó delicadamente con sus manos a Wallace, causando que este abriera en amplitud sus ojos celestes al desconocer aquellas actitudes de Winona. El campeón pasó por su breve memoria y recordó un momento en que ella rechazó con molestia su ayuda cuando el incidente de Groudon y Kyogre comenzó a hacer estragos en Hoenn. Claro, era el orgullo de dirigir por su experiencia a los líderes de gimnasio e incluyéndolo a él como campeón, pero este rechazo no era similar al de aquella vez, sino que ahora tenía otra aura encima… un aura pesada… de dolor.

– Lo siento, pero no quiero que estés aquí… – rompía el silencio la líder de gimnasio – Wallace, vete y no vuelvas más.

…

– Ya oíste a la dama, así que ya sabes por dónde está la puerta de salida.

No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, era imposible. Jamás en la vida Winona estaba con dolor alguno, es más, recordaba que nunca era tan temerosa por más grave que haya sido la situación, además Wallace se percató de que era rodeado por múltiples Migthyenas en una especie de círculo en el gran salón de la mansión Strokes.

– Qué… ¿te quedaste sin palabras, Wallace? ¿O te sorprende la decisión tomada? – señalaba William.

El silencio seguía apoderándose del campeón.

– Parece que no tendré más alternativa que sacarte de acá, mira que no me gusta romper promesas.

" _¿Romper promesas?" –_ Decía en su mente el campeón – _eso significa que…_

William contemplaba la escena del rechazo, pero lo que jamás se esperó era que Wallace hiciera lo mismo que hace años atrás: darle nuevamente un beso a la mejilla de Winona, donde la líder de gimnasio peli-violeta sintió la misma chispa eléctrica que recibió del campeón en el concurso final de ciudad Calagua. Por supuesto que el peli-azul marino no soportaría eso, sino que también vería como el campeón volteaba a mirarlo con la palabra determinación en su frente.

– William – miraba fijamente el campeón de Hoenn a los ojos azulados de su rival – no compraré ese cuento de que ella dice la verdad… Ya dije que no descansaré hasta liberarla de ti… ¿sabes por qué? Porque a pesar de que ella me rechace, o de que haga todo lo posible para alejarme… YO NO LO HARÉ. ¡VERÁS QUE SIGINIFCA PELEAR POR UN AMOR VERDADERO Y NO POR UNO OBSESIVO! ¡TE HARÉ PAGAR POR LOS ASISTENTES QUE MATASTE! – el hombre de cabello celeste-verdoso sacaba su Pokéball en mano para lanzarla al aire y colocarse en un instante la capa del campeón de Hoenn, para tomar la misma declaración que hizo al enfrentarse contra Maxie y Archie … – "¡SI RECONOCES ESTA CAPA… NO NECESITARÉ DECIRTE MI NOMBRE… PERO SI NO LA RECONOCES…! ¡NO ERES DIGNO DE OÍR MI NOMBRE! ¡YO, CÓMO EL ACTUAL CAMPEÓN DE HOENN… ACEPTO TU DESAFÍO! – En el mismo momento de que Wallace se colocaba su capa, éste con sus ojos cerrados atrapa la Pokéball para lanzarla al mismo tiempo que tomaba posición de combate – ¡VE PHILIPP! ¡Danza Dragón!

– ¿Crees que con un simple Whiscash me detendrás? – Exclamaba William – ¡Estás equivocado! ¡Ve, Dusknoir! ¡Puño Sombra!

Uno de los Pokémon fantasma y amorfo peleaba contra el Whiscash de Wallace para golpear rápidamente antes de usar la Danza Dragón. El Pokémon de Agua/Tierra resistía bien el golpe para concentrarse en la nueva orden del campeón: "Amnesia" para soportar una Bola sombra de Dusknoir y luego un Buceo que evadió nuevamente la Bola Sombra para dañar seriamente al Pokémon fantasma de William.

– ¡Cambio! ¡Ve Mismagius!

La Pokémon fantasma con forma de maga aparecía para golpear con su Bola Sombra que hizo bajar la defensa especial del Wiscash, además de ser un golpe crítico que le bajó a un poco más de la mitad de su vida.

– ¡Esto no acaba aquí, regresa Philipp! – Wallace hacía regresar a Wiscash para mandar a Swampert a luchar – ¡Ve Zuzu! ¡Y ahora… Megaevolución!

En un instante, Wallace activaba el Mega Aro para que Swampert evolucionase en un Pokémon más corpulento y con una alta defensa de por medio. El Mega Swampert se disponía a atacar con Agua Lodosa, golpeando a Mismagius quien intentó contragolpear con Mismo Destino, solo que el campeón había agradecido que el daño no fuese absoluto.

– _Todos sus Pokémon son distintos, pero ahora que sé su plan… debo estar concentrado totamlmente…_ ¡regresa Zuzu! ¡Es tu turno, Catherine!

La nombrada Milotic salía a relucir su belleza cuando William decidió reemplazar su Mismagius casi debilitada por Lanturn. Wallace se sorprendió de que aun tuviera a al Pokémon acuático/eléctrico aun como compañero.

– ¡Mary, Trueno!

Una gran sacudida eléctrica derribaba el techo de la mansión para impactar a Milotic y de paso, dejándola paralizada a merced de otro ataque más.

– ¡Continua con Trueno, Mary!

Otra ráfaga de rayos potentes llegaba desde los grises cielos de Hoenn para conectar el ataque hacia Milotic, aunque para William fue sorpresivo el ver la sombra del Pokémon más bello aun en pie. Nuevamente dio la orden de atacar y sin prestar atención a Wallace, pero el resultado fue el mismo: Milotic seguía de pie y el campeón no se inmutaba por los ataques de tipo contrario contra una de sus compañeras más valiosas en combate.

– ¡Me cansaste! ¡Mary, Hiperrrayo!

El gran y poderoso rayo destructor si conectaba a Milotic y haciéndola caer, aunque no debilitada. Sin embargo, Wallace miró a los ojos de William directamente, todo esto mientras Winona era espectadora del encuentro y encerrada por los Migthyenas de Strokes.

– Sigue lanzando Truenos a diestra y siniestra, William – indicaba Wallace – porque al parecer si cambiaste totalmente, incluyendo a tus compañeros de equipo. En serio me das lástima por ver que solo conservas a "Mary" como miembro… – apuntó a la Lanturn de William con un enojo muy similar al que le dirigió a Ruby años atrás – ¡y más lástima me das cuando ni siquiera te preocupas de tus propios amigos que te acompañaron en las batallas y concursos! ¡Observa a tu Lanturn!

Efectivamente Milotic aparecía de los terrenales como si no hubiese recibido ataques a pesar de haberse comido literalmente un Trueno de Lanturn, aunque seguía paralizada. Mary en cambio estaba cansada, con signos de agotamiento y bastante mal de salud, y eso que de ambos Pokémon acuáticos, la Pokémon de William no tenía signos de golpes.

– Trueno no es 100% efectivo y debes saberlo, el primero conectó y paralizó… pero el segundo y tercero no fueron precisos y es en esos momentos donde aproveché de usar _"Tóxico"_ en Lanturn y Recuperación en Cahterine durante el tercer Trueno que lanzaste. Tu mayor error fue desesperarte y usar el Hiperrayo como recurso final para derrotarme, porque la habilidad especial de Cahterine es _"Escama Dura"_ , ¡la cual aumenta la defensa de un Pokémon cuando tiene un cambio de estado!

– Imposible… – la mirada de William era de sorpresa, Wallace había tomado todos los resguardos en solo unas horas de recibir la carta de desafío.

– Así jamás serás un campeón, William… ¡por qué primero debes conocer a tus Pokémon y en especial tratarlos mejor! – Indicó William mientras miraba a su Milotic – Ahora que Lanturn ha usado el Hiperrayo, no podrá usar ataques en el turno siguiente, ¡lo cual me da una sola oportunidad de derrotarte, sumado al efecto continuo y cada vez más dañino de Tóxico! ¡Catherine… Hidrobomba!

Una sola Hidrobomba fue suficiente para dañar a Lanturn quien con el efecto aumentador de Tóxico, quedó fuera de combate.

Los demás duelos seguían iguales, el Houndoom de William nada pudo hacer ante Milotic que continuaba lanzando Hidrobombas y Surf mientras usaba el combo de Tóxico y Recuperación sin importar los efectos de la parálisis, signo de que Wallace confiaba ciegamente en sus Pokémon y su fuerza, contrario al nuevo ideal de William. La Mismaguis y Dusknoir de Strokes sufrieron la misma derrota ante Milotic.

– ¡Es suficiente! ¡Ve Sableye y… Megaevoluciona!

El pequeño Pokémon siniestro aparecía con una gema mucha más grande y con una alta defensa, además la gran gema le permitía resistir poderosos ataques directos a pesar de ir a gran velocidad.

– ¿¡Puedes enfrentar a mi Sableye!? ¡Eres patético, Wallace! ¡Ahora…!

– El único patético eres tú… – interrumpía Wallace con la misma seriedad que enfrentó a Maxie y Archie – ¡Ya te dije que debes prestar atención a tus Pokémon! ¡Pulso Umbrío!

Una bola de energía oscura golpeaba desde atrás al Sableye y con el efecto de hacerlo retroceder antes de atacar, William giró y observó a un Greninja colocándose rápidamente al frente suyo y en posición de sacar sus famosos shurikens para atacar.

– Mierda… usaste Doble equipo con ese Pokémon antes de atacar – exclamaba William mientras observaba como su Mega Sableye era derribado por aquella sombra que tomaba forma.

– Sí, y es porque un inspector de policía internacional me reveló que un Sableye atacó a Winona, así que tomé precauciones y logré encontrar al Pokémon que sería capaz de contraatacar a tus Pokémon de tipo fuego y fantasma. Este Greninja lo entrenaba para el campeonato de campeones de la liga Pokémon, pero nunca pensé que lo usaría ante ti y tu arrogancia – cada palabra de Wallace hacia enfurecer más a William – ¡Te demostraré el verdadero poder cuando el corazón de un Pokémon y su entrenador se unen y adquieren forma! ¡Shuriken de Agua!

Varios kunais serán golpeados desde distintas posiciones gracias al Doble Equipo de Greninja para confundir al Mega Sableye, ni siquiera sus ataques de estado premeditados hacían fuerza a las ilusiones del sapo siniestro que terminó por derrotar al Mega Sableye con suma facilidad.

– Ya termina con esto, William… – Wallace se acercaba poco a poco a los Mightyenas que rodeaban a Winona, los cuales comenzaron a alejarse al ver la potencia y ferocidad de los Pokémon acuáticos del campeón – ya solo te queda un Pokémon y no tienes posibilidad alguna de derrotarme.

William en vez de sufrir desesperación, comenzaba a reír escandalosamente y de manera diabólica, algo que Wallace recién se había dado cuenta y por la forma en que Winona no mostraba emoción alguna.

– Ahora sabrás cual es mi sexto Pokémon… – la mirada de William estaba inundada en odio – Winona ya lo conoce, pero como mi plan de amenazarla con tu vida fracasó… es momento de que la tenga a la fuerza. Esto es por quitarme mis sueños, mi vida, mi destino… ¡HA HA HA HA! ¡Esta será tu perdición, Wallace!

– Wa-Wallace…

– ¿Eh? ¡Winona! – Wallace se alegraba de que la líder de gimnasio despertara, pero unos segundos después volvía a caer, signo de que sus heridas internas del ataque de mañana aun no sanaban – ¡Reacciona por el amor de Arceus! ¿¡Qué clase de Pokémon acabas de observar en la mañana!? – trataba el campeón de buscar una respuesta, zarandeándola de un lado a otro.

– E-es… Whi-White… Hand… – fue lo último que susurró antes del desmayo al recordar la muerte de sus asistentes y por como quedaron desfigurados algunos.

– N-no, no puede ser… – los ojos de Wallace se dilataban cuando una mano amorfa de color blanco y horripilante, con restos de carne, sangre en sus dedos e imponiendo una sombra que cubría todo lo que quedaba de la mansión Strokes aparecía frente a sus ojos – cómo… cómo trajiste a White Hand nuevamente a la vida… ¡Sabes perfectamente que esto arrasó con un pueblo completo en Kanto!

– ¡Y no me interesa con tal de que TÚ seas el arrasado acá! – Decía William mientras –White Hand se acercaba a paso lento en dirección de William – ¡te dije que era un combate a muerte y así será!

Con eso Wallace entendió el temor de Winona, que le haya pedido que se fuera, que se alejara de ella… quería salvarle la vida, aceptar el delirio de William con tal de protegerlo, recordándole incluso la relación de los alumnos de ambos. El campeón supo con esto de que Winona aun no lo había olvidado, aun seguía enamorada de él a pesar del orgullo de líder de gimnasio. Eso fue suficiente para que Wallace tomase el Pokénav y marcara el número de Steven.

* * *

Steven continuaba comunicándose con los demás líderes de gimnasio si es que encontraban el paradero exacto de Wallace y Winona, pues no quería molestar a su amigo y campeón por si estaba en una batalla en estos momentos. Looker por su parte continuaba tomando las muestras de sangre hasta que sonó el Pokénav de Steven que el mismo inspector tenía, puesto que el ex-campeón plateado estaba en estos mismos instantes platicando con Juan que había llegado por petición del mismo Looker, dejando a Norman solo a cargo de Calagua.

– ¡Señor Wallace! – hablaba Looker desde el otro lado del Poena en Arborada, el campeón había realizado una llamada. Steven inmediatamente se acercó y colocó el Pokénav en altavoz.

– ¡Wallace! ¡Dime qué estás bien! – preguntaba el ex-campeón sin calma alguna.

– Steven, señor Looker, estoy bien – contestaba Wallace – Encontré a Winona y está conmigo, también William a quien me enfrento en estos momentos.

– Me alegro bastante, dime ahora mismo dónde estás – preguntaba Steven.

– En su mansión, ubicada a la parte trasera entre ciudad Férrica y la salida de la cascada Meteoro – respondía el campeón.

– Mandaremos refuerzos de los líderes de gimnasio ahora mismo – comentaba Steven – hablaré también con Phoebe y Drake para que vayan en camino.

– Diles que retrocedan, que por ningún motivo se acerquen a la mansión – dijo secamente Wallace.

– ¿¡Por qué dice/dices eso señor Wallace/Wallace!? – reaccionaban al mismo tiempo el inspector y ex-campeón.

– Porque… – el campeón tomó una gran bocanada de aire para exclamar: – White Hand ha regresado con William como dueño… – soltó Wallace, cuya noticia hizo que Steven temblara de miedo al sólo escuchar el nombre y a Looker que casi sufre un ataque cardiaco. Wallace en cambio sacaba al mismo tiempo la Pokéball con Zuzu como Mega Swampert dentro de ella – ¡y ahora yo mismo lo voy a enfrentar!

* * *

NdeA: sabemos que William conoce a Wallace en este fic :P pero creo que la entrada del campeón era necesaria, más con ver la reacción de temor de Winona. Además… es tan poética: "si reconoces esta capa, no necesitarás oír mi nombre, pero si no la reconoces… no eres digno de oír mi nombre", okey, muchos corazones por hoy y es suficiente arcoíris romántico entre esta pareja.

Próximo capítulo final: como William obtuvo a WH y enfrentamiento final

PD: Hoy mismo subiré el cap final. Espero que el fic les guste!

Cuídense!


	4. Caballero Acúatico y la Princesa Alada

Por fin el último capítulo de este reto!

Tiempo record, gracias al maldito internet :P

 _ **Disclaimer: Pokémon Special no me pertenece sino a Satoshi Taijiri.**_

 _ **Advertencias: GracefulShipping (principal), referencias a un LoliShotaShipping (secundario) y creepypasta incluída.**_

 _ **Fic participante del reto: "Who are You?" del foro DexHolders del Prof Oak!**_

 _ **Gracias a Jime, Mili y Alex por participar, y por cumplir con el reto a pesar de mis odiosos trabajos, pues prefiero la puntualidad ante todo ;)**_

 _ **Mi reto lo revelo ahora mismo: secuestro del ser amado.**_

* * *

 **NOTA DE EQUIPOS DISPONIBLES**

 _ **Equipo de Wallace**_ : (en el manga solo aparecen 3, Milotic lo usé en referencia al equipo de Wallace en el juego – por sus habilidades de Tóxico, Recuperación e Hidrobomba en lugar de Surf)

Elizabeth (Luvdisc), Charles (Seaking), Philipp (Whiscash), Catherine (Milotic), Ryu (Greninja) y por supuesto Zuzu (Swampert, aunque no tiene relevancia en la historia, quiero darle protagonismo a Luvdisc)

 _ **Equipo de William Stokes**_ :

Houndoom, Mary (Lanturn), Mismagius, Dusknoir, Sableye y White Hand.

* * *

 _Capítulo IV y final_

 _El caballero acuático y la princesa alada_

– _¿¡Por qué dice/dices eso señor Wallace/Wallace!? –_ reaccionaban al mismo tiempo el inspector y ex-campeón.

– Porque… – el campeón tomó una gran bocanada de aire para exclamar: – White Hand ha regresado con William como dueño… – soltó Wallace, cuya noticia hizo que Steven temblara de miedo al sólo escuchar el nombre y a Looker que casi sufre un ataque cardiaco. Wallace en cambio sacaba al mismo tiempo la Pokéball con Zuzu como Mega Swampert dentro de ella – ¡y ahora yo mismo lo voy a enfrentar!

En el mismo instante Wallace liberaba a Swampert de su Pokéball para asumir posición de lucha contra William, pero apenas salió de su entrenador de reemplazo, el miedo se apoderó de él cuando vio la mano amorfa y desgarradora en su presencia.

– ¡Vamos Zuzu! ¡Has tenido encuentros más fuertes y confío en ti! – Esas palabras hicieron que la mirada del Mega Swampert cambiasen de opinión – ¡Agua Lodosa!

Una gran oleada viscosa impactaba a White Hand, quien solo recibió un leve daño, o mejor dicho… casi nulo.

– Ya te dije que es inútil, Wallace… tu muerte es lo único que espera de ti… ¡Utiliza Puño!

La mano blanca se encerraba en sí misma, encrespándose en forma de un puño recto para atacar a toda velocidad a Mega Swampert y dejarlo con menos de la mitad de vida disponible. Terminado el ataque, Zuzu tenía problemas para levantarse y apenas podía estar en pie, donde el campeón además, notó que había desgarrado un pequeño corte en el Pokémon de tierra/acuático.

– No te rindas Zuzu… _¡Rayos! Un ataque más y Zuzu estará muerto…_ – pensaba en su mente el campeón – _tengo que planear otra medida._ ¡Cambio! ¡Es tu turno, Catherine!

Acto seguido, Milotic volvía a su aparición con los efectos de la parálisis, lo cual según Wallace era una doble y clara ventaja: una era por la habilidad _"Escama Dura"_ que permite soportar más los ataques de cualquier tipo cuando el usuario tiene un cambio de estado, y la segunda era que por usar recuperación anteriormente que tenía sus puntos de salud al máximo. Eso hasta que el Puño de White Hand nuevamente golpeaba a Milotic para derribarla.

– Aguanta Catherine… – esperaba Wallace el momento para comenzar a cambiar su estrategia de lucha – ¡Ahora ataca con Tóxico!

Pequeñas burbujas violetas comenzaban a rodear a White Hand, pero para sorpresa mayor, el tóxico no era efectivo.

– " _Inmunidad"_ , Wallace… – comentaba William al explicar la habilidad anti-veneno de White Hand – así que es mejor que saques a tu próximo Pokémon, a menos que quieras ver morir a uno de ellos… o a todos, porque después sigues tú.

Oh, mierda, el campeón de Hoenn trataba de pensar en la situación: White Hand… un ser sobrenatural proveniente de Pueblo Lavanda, causante de una de las mayores catástrofes de Kanto y provocando miles de muertes, incluyendo en la gran Guerra Pokémon de varios años atrás. Para variar, los efectos de parálisis comenzaban a hacer estragos en Milotic, reflejándose cuando intentó acatar con Surf pero sin movimiento alguno, recibiendo un segundo Puño y dejando a Catherine con muy poca vida.

– ¡Vamos! ¿¡Esto es todo lo que el campeón de Hoenn puede ofrecerme!? – Exclamaba William mientras la inconsciente Winona seguía aun al lado de Wallace – ¡Sé que tienes fuerzas, solo enfréntame!

– ¡Charles! – salía Seaking de la Pokéball de Wallace y dispuesto a atacar – ¡Cascada!

– ¡White Hand, Llamarada Oscura!

La misma llama que golpeó a Winona en Arborada era la que despegaba del cuerpo… de la mano flotante ensangrentada, era la que atacaba a Seaking, dejándolo casi muerto y con una miserable fracción de vida por el contacto ante el ataque que era similar a la Llamarada original, incluyendo el kanji formado, solo que esta era de color negro. Luego hizo lo mismo con Whiscash, recibiendo el ataque "Brutal", la cual era un ataque cortante que hizo derramar la sangre del Pokémon de tierra y agua, dejándolo en el mismo estado que Seaking o incluso al de Zuzu.

– ¿¡Có-cómo rayos lo obtuviste!? – preguntaba el campeón.

– Fácil, fue en una de mis expediciones a Kanto… una semana antes de mandarte la carta desafío – respondía William – había oído el rumor de pueblo Lavanda y lo sucedido en la Guerra Pokémon y el incidente de unos años atrás. Mi odio alimentado hizo que tuviese todo el valor de encarar esta "leyenda" para destruirte, pero necesitaba algo más… así que tuve que usar a Mismagius en Silph S.A. de ciudad Azafrán para robar la Masterball y poder usar la fuerza de White Hand. Y fue cuando caminando por el cementerio de Lavanda…

* * *

– _¿¡Ah!? ¿¡Quién está allí!?_

" _Oh, un visitante… por favor acompáñame… me siento solo…"_

* * *

– Tenía que enfrentarlo, tenía a mi nuevo equipo casi completo para derrotarte cuando me enfrenté directamente a la leyenda de _"Buried Alive"_ – el solo escuchar el nombre, provocó que Wallace retrocediera – ¿Qué cómo lo invoqué? Engañé a los pobladores de pueblo Lavanda diciendo que no conocía la leyenda y me interesaba saber para conocer la historia de Kanto, así que me revelaban mucha información. Fui derrotado y era muy obvio que iba a ser su nueva víctima, incluso por haberlo liberado de aquel infierno en que los Pokédex Holders lo sometieron. Llegué a pensar que fue un error buscarlo, pero después…

* * *

" _¡Por fin! Carne fresca…"_

– _¡E-espera! ¡Pue-puedo li-liberarte… y así cumplas de nuevo tu venganza contra los Pokédex Holders!_

– " _¿Umm…?_ – _Dudaba Buried Alive al escuchar a los denominados jóvenes de que lo confinaron en un mundo sin salida_ – _¡Vengarme… Pokédex Holders… muertos!"_

– _¡Sí, puedo ofrecerte sus vidas como premio, el dulce sabor de la venganza que también deseo cumplir sobre la persona que me quitó todo lo que tenía en la vida!_

– " _¿Qué deseas, humano?"_

– _Concédeme parte de tu fuerza… ¡para acabar con Wallace! Y a cambio, ¡te liberaré de ese infierno para que puedas vengarte de los Pokédex Holders!_

* * *

– Uno de los White Hand que poseía, me lo cedió temporalmente a cambio de conseguirle su libertad. – Terminaba de contar la historia Strokes – Ambos teníamos esta sed de venganza sobre quienes nos dejaron atrás, en este caso, ¡tú me arrebataste todo! Solo un pacto, un pacto de entregarle mi vida a cambio de su libertad y venganza sobre ti. ¡Mi victoria está asegurada!

Wallace comenzaba a unir las piezas del por qué William querría tanta venganza contra él: Los concursos, las competencias… Winona, ella era la causa de su delirio, ella era el motivo por el cual William no estaba a dispuesto a perder ante nada del mundo contra él. El campeón sentía que le quitó todos los sueños a William, el hecho de superarlo en cada concurso Pokémon existente, las medallas de la liga, el campeonato de la Liga Pokémon y el amor de Winona. Celos… esa era la palabra exacta: celos, envidia, deseo, ambición de ser todo lo que él como campeón logró en poco tiempo.

Greninja salía a combatir, usando la misma estrategia contra Mega Sableye, pero la Llamarada Oscura nuevamente lo golpeó, dejándolo casi nocaut y a la vez con el efecto de quemaduras en su cuerpo. Wallace tuvo que dejarlo guardar, puesto que en estos momentos no podía pensar con claridad: cinco de sus Pokémon estaban débiles, uno quemado y la otra paralizada. Un solo ataque más y cualquier de los Pokémon atacados estaría muerto. Solo le quedaba a un miembro más, tampoco podía dejar que se saliera con la suya y menos obligar a Winona a elegir un destino que no quería.

– Entonces si no vas a atacarme, es hora de que sea mi turno… – William alzaba su brazo para dar la orden de atacar – ¡usa Brutal contra Wallace!

El mismo golpe desgarrador que usó en Whiscash, terminó con Wallace como víctima, siendo enviado hasta el otro lado de la mansión con gran cantidad de heridas y sangre repartida por su humanidad, la capa destrozada y con la visibilidad de un solo ojo producto de un corte en la parte superior, obligándolo a cerrarlo.

– Mi victoria perfecta… ¡Llamarada Oscura!

Otra vez las flamas negras de White Hand se dispersaban desde su desfigurada extremidad, solo que esta vez el blanco iba a ser nada más y nada menos que…

– ¡WINONA!

Por acto reflejo se levantó como si el amor lo impulsase a algo temerario cuando esta vez la Llamarada Oscura lo impactaba de lleno, dejándolo con quemaduras y casi inconsciente por cubrir su cuerpo sobre Winona que aun no despertaba, intentando levantarse pero cayendo a la vez por la gran cantidad de energía recibida.

– Sabía que te ibas a levantar para protegerla… las mujeres son una debilidad, Wallace – exclamaba sin tapujos William, mirando desde arriba la penosa escena que daba el campeón – así como ella fue mi debilidad, ahora será tu perdición.

Sus Pokémon iban a pagar el precio, ya nada le quedaba por hacer, los Dex Holders y en especial su alumno sufrirían la nueva ira de William, Winona sería cautiva y sin libertad. Estaba pedido: Hoenn, sus amigos, su maestro, Ruby, Sapphire… Winona. Se sentía como inútil, las fuerzas se le acabaron, su cuerpo estaba débil ante dos ataques recibidos con suma facilidad, sus músculos no le respondían, su mente decía que todo estaba perdido.

– Wallace…

– A-ah… – una dulce voz lo hacía despertar. El campeón trataba de ver con su único ojo disponible cuando pudo divisar los cabellos color violeta de la líder de gimnasio de ciudad Arborada – Wi-Wino-na… No pude… per-perdón por no haber d-da-dado todo de mi… – William miraba la escena, admirando tener a ambos a su merced antes de darle el golpe definitivo a Wallace.

– No digas eso… perdóname a mí por ser orgullosa, por no reconocerlo… – esta vez la peli-violeta era quien se disculpaba – no habrá tiempo, y jamás pude decírtelo. Me arrepentiré el resto de mi vida si no lo digo ahora…

– Decir… q-que cosa… – preguntaba Wallace. William a su vez intentaba preguntarse qué iba a decir Winona.

Unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de la líder de gimnasio, era un momento en que ojalá hubiese sido más consciente antes y no estar en la situación de ahora, si sus Pokémon para defenderla, aunque el resultado seguiría siendo el mismo que ahora.

– En lo mucho que intenté olvidarte, pero que nunca resultó… – a William no le hacía ningún tipo de gracia las palabras de Winona, menos que ella se acercara poco a poco al rostro herido del campeón y tomándolo con ambas manos – y decirte… que estoy enamorada de ti… d-desde la final del concurso de Calagua.

La ira de William se hizo presente, no tanto porque ella acaba de confesar que amaba a Wallace, sino porque después de eso, la misma líder de gimnasio posó sus labios sobre los del campeón, siendo a la vez el primer beso de ambos.

Un sentimiento profundo, un corazón destruido… todo eso sentía Winona al saber de que Wallace ya no estaría más con ella. Llorar era lo que no podía dejar de hacer, sus cristalinos ojos violetas eran apenas divisadas por Wallace quien intentó corresponder el afecto, pero a falta de fuerzas, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos como ella para perderse aunque sea por unos segundos en un idilio en que ambos surcaban los cielos y los mares de Hoenn. Cinco segundos fueron los suficientes cuando William intentó atacarlo con otra Llamarada Oscura, pero no grata fue la sorpresa de encontrarse con un William que había sobrevivido al ataque, era Zuzu, el Swampert que escapó de la Pokéball para usar "Protección", al igual que Catherine, Charles, Philipp, Ryu y Elizabeth quienes también salieron de sus pokéballs para ponerse al frente de White Hand y defender a Wallace y Winona. La Luvdisc que era la única con salud perfecta, miraba a sus demás compañeros de equipo e incitándolas a seguir peleando hasta el final. Wallace comenzó a tener un pequeño brillo en su cuerpo, un color turquesa y Calipso rodeándolo al igual que sus Pokémon, mismo caso para Winona donde la diferencia radicaba en una pequeña aura de color violeta sobre su humanidad.

Wallace se levantaba con más fuerza que nunca, apenas podía estar en pie, pero justamente aquél beso le dio la gota final de energía para volver a mirar a William a los ojos con determinación en cada fracción de su cuerpo.

– No… no me voy a rendir – Wallace se levantaba después del castigo, sus Pokémon incluso estaban al borde de la muerte incluyendo a Zuzu, quienes con un solo ataque más estarían a mercar de ser las nuevas víctimas de White Hand, pero gracias a Elizabeth pudieron levantarse – Escucha atentamente, William: no me interesa si me devoras y mates… ¡PERO PREFIERO MIL VECES PELEAR HASTA EL FINAL ANTES QUE RENDIRME Y VER A WINONA SER ESCLAVA DE ALGO QUE NO ES CIERTO! ¡ESTA ES LA VERDADERA FUERZA CUANDO UN POKÉMON Y SU ENTRENADOR SE CONECTAN CON EL CORAZÓN Y LA MENTE! ¡PHILIPP, CAHTERINE, CHARLES, RYU… HIDROBOMBA!

El cansancio no les importó a los Pokémon acuáticos, el solo valor de Wallace los motivaba a dar todo su poder en cuatro Hidrobombas que hicieron retroceder A White Hand. William no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡No deberías estar luchando, ni menos estar vivo! ¡Tus Pokémon están al borde de la muerte y tú!

– Y yo voy a derrotarte… – interrumpía Wallace – ¡Philipp, Hiperrayo! ¡Catherine, Rayo Hielo! ¡Zuzu Agua Lodosa! ¡Charles, Cascada! ¡Ryu, Pulso Umbrío! ¡Elizabeth, Surf!

Los seis ataques golpeaban a White Hand quien comenzaba a ser doblegado ante las fuerzas acuáticas de Wallace. William comenzaba a descontrolarse, a pensar sin razón alguna y a cometer los mismos errores con Mary.

– ¡Usa Brutal! – Ordenaba William a White Hand – ¡Contra Whiscash!

Pero en vez de eso, Mega Swampert lo protegía con "Protección" mientras los inciensos equipados comenzaron a rendir sus frutos, dándole además la baja de la precisión a White Hand que no conectaba golpes más los resguardos de Zuzu.

– No importa… – nuevamente William reía escandalosamente – ¡Porque este ataque solo puede usarse cuando los demás hayan sio utilizados por completo! ¡Dale con tu ataque final! ¡Juicio Desgarrador!

El ataque comenzaba a crear una sombra negra con garras similares a White Hand, pero a diferencia de ellas, el tamaño era mayor y además podía asesinar a todo el que se le interponga en su camino, Winona trataba de ocultarse, pero Wallace no, porque en vez de eso…

– ¿¡UNA SEGUNDA PROTECCIÓN!? – gritaba William de impotencia.

– Ese es el sentimiento de un Pokémon conectado con su entrenador… además me atacabas sin precisión mientras mis Pokémon te acataban sigilosamente con tus órdenes sin sentido – respondía Wallace con Winona a su costado, levantando el polvo que dejó Mega Swampert después de protegerlos – de hecho, ni siquiera tus propios Pokémon ahora quieren ayudarte.

Los Mightyenas que los rodeaban, más la Mismagius, Dusknoir, Houndoom, el mismo Sabeye y "Mary" comenzaron a ubicarse al costado de Wallace, mirando con rabia a su ex-entrenador.

– Míralos… , a pesar de ser Pokémon siniestros o fantasmas en su mayoría, los obligaste a pelear por venganza, no querían eso de ti, querían luchar porque te amaban – William comenzaba a observar la nueva mirada de sus Pokémon que ahora estaban completamente en su contra – Esperaban que fueses un mejor entrenador, que los tratases con cariño. Entiendo lo que sentías años atrás, incluyendo ahora, pero lamentablemente tu ambición y odio te cegaron y no pudiste ver el sentimiento de tus propios compañeros, deshaciéndote de ellos como si fuese nada simplemente para intentar superarme. Esa no es la forma de tratarlos, ni menos despreciar a otros entrenadores, llegando a abandonar tus propios ideales por egoísmo. ¡Y esta es la prueba de ello! ¡Elizabeth, enséñale el verdadero valor de la amistad y nuestros viajes por años! ¡VENTISCA!

Golpe crítico… un chorro de vientos helados golpeaban a White Hand caía derrotado, William con el rostro sorprendido y Wallace intacto. En ese momento, un cuerpo amorfo salía desde la tierra y agarrando a William desde sus piernas.

" _Rompiste tu pacto… eres mío humano."_

– ¡Mierda! ¡Es Buried Alive! ¡William, tómate de mi mano ahora! – Wallace intentó alcanzar la mano de William, pero lamentablemente éste es enviado bajo tierra ante la mirada de todos los Pokémon presentes y los dos entrenadores sobrevivientes. No había duda de que William había muerto y ahora Wallace y Winona eran los siguientes!

¿?: ¡Hiperrayo, Salamance!

¿?: ¡Hiperrayo, Metagross!

Dos potentes Hiperrayos salían disparados hacia Buried Alive, de paso lo hacían retroceder cuando un sello salía de dos Dusknoir y otra Mismagius provenientes desde la entrada de la mansión Strokes para encerrar nuevamente al cadáver viviente a su dimensión y no escapar otra vez.

– Siento llegar tarde, cariño – sonreía Phoebe del Alto Mando de Hoenn y experta en Pokémon Fantasma – pero nada nos iba a detener en ayudarte.

– Llegamos a tiempo para salvarte el trasero una vez más – cerraba los ojos Steven con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción – ahora me debes la vida, Wallace.

– Steven… aun con todo no dejarás de molestarme con esto – inquiría el campeón con serio cansancio.

– Lo importante es que gracias al Inspector Looker en Arborada y a Falkner de Johto, logramos descubrir como ese William Strokes obtuvo a White Hand – se sumaba Drake, experto en dragones y también miembro del Alto Mando de Hoenn, quien guardó a su Salamance en la Pokéball después del ataque – también podemos ver que pudiste rescatar a Winona. Sé que también William en estos momentos…

Todos intuyeron que había muerto, el pacto con Buried Alive era notorio.

– Sí, pero por ahora necesitaré un hospital antes que me desmaye… – rompía el silencio el campeón y tratando de aguantar la risa por lo que acaba de decir, recordando a cierto chico "narciso" – eso si antes, – volteaba su vista al ex-campeón – ¿cómo atacaste con Metagross si…?

– Le di la orden de que una vez que encontraras a Winona, regresara conmigo para ir a buscarte – interrumpía el arqueólogo de cabello celeste-plateado – ya te dije, eres mi amigo y por ningún motivo te íbamos a dejar solo.

– Gracias a todos, de verdad – hablaba Winona tras la pequeña charla – y lamento haber causado estas molestias.

–No te disculpes – hablaba Wallace – no es tu culpa, de hecho… gracias por ayudarme a derrotar a William.

El cansancio no pudo más y Phoebe, Drake, Steven y Winona que recuperó sus Pokémon llevaban a un inconsciente Wallace que descansaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pues no solo recibió algo de valor en la lucha, sino un premio más grande… el haber probado por fin el dulce néctar de los labios de Winona.

* * *

Pasaron dos semanas del evento y los Dex Holders con ayuda de distintos expertos como Morty, Tate, Liza y Sabrina, lograron sellar definitivamente el aura maligna de pueblo Lavanda y así ningún villano o alguien podrá liberar a Buried Alive o alguno de sus demonios, quedando en la memoria de que solo Wallace fue el último en enfrentarlos… y derrotarlos.

A los asistentes fallecidos, se les dio una ceremonia fúnebre donde fueron sepultados en las mismas cercanías del gimnasio de Arborada. Wallace, Juan, Steven y demás líderes fueron a dejar sus condolencias, sumados a Ruby, Sapphire y Emerald una vez enterados de la hazaña de Wallace rescatando a Winona.

Y Hablando de ellos, Wallace comenzaba a dar un pequeño paseo acompañado de Winona en ciudad Calagua, la relación de ambos ya comenzó a ser conocida y tanto Flannery como Roxanne celebraron el hecho de que la reina de los Pokémon pájaro dejara de lado su orgullo y aceptara al campeón.

– Ahhh, hace tiempo que no paseábamos juntos por acá – comentaba Wallace tras salir del museo Pokémon – si no me equivoco, fue un año después de la final del concurso de esta ciudad.

– Así es – afirmaba la líder de gimnasio – esa vez nuevamente ganaste y tu espectáculo fue maravilloso.

– Aunque no tan maravillosos como tú… – inquiría el campeón en tono seductor.

– Esteh… mejor continuemos caminando – por primera vez Wallace había notado sonrojo en las mejillas de Winona.

De pronto, un pequeño silencio inundó ambas almas.

– ¿Aún recuerdas a William? – preguntó Winona con cierta expresión de trsiteza en su rostro.

– Sí, a pesar de todo, sigue siendo mi amigo después de todo… además – Wallace tomaba la Pokéball que contenía a "Mary", la Lanturn de Strokes en una facción de melancolía y amargura en su interior – sigue extrañándolo. No puedo justificar lo que hizo, pero no podía dejarlo solo. Sabes, quiero que lo recuerden como el gran hombre que fue en el pasado.

– ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? – Winona había quedado encantada con la idea de rendirle este homenaje, después de todo, los tres eran muy buenos amigos.

– Porque tenemos que ir a cierta boda a la cual prometimos ir – reía el campeón, quien vestía una camisa celeste con un pantalón de color blanco. Winona en cambio tenía un vestido de tiras color violeta que llegaba hasta las rodillas.

– Cierto… ¿es mañana no, la boda de Steven y Cynthia?

– Claro, de hecho cierto chico nos hizo trajes para el matrimonio, así que más tarde pasaré a agradecerle el gesto.

– Él no cambia – se sumaba a las risas la líder peli-violeta – de hecho me pregunto cómo habrá sabido mis medidas.

–Tu alumna debió dar la información – inquirió Wallace en un tono detectivesco.

Continuaron caminando hasta llegar a las orillas de las playas de Calagua, donde en la arena se sentaron y miraron el atardecer en el horizonte de ruta 124 camino a ciudad Algaria. Winona no dudó en apoyarse en el hombro de Wallace, este por su parte decidió voltearle el rostro y plantarle un beso en los labios de la líder de gimnasio, la cual gustosamente correspondió para mirarle aquellos ojos que la cautivaron desde el día en que se conocieron. Por falta de aire se separaron cuando esta vez la iniciativa fue de la misma maestra alada.

– Te amo, Wallace… y siempre estaré orgullosa de todo lo que has hecho.

– Yo también te amo, Winona… y tu orgullo fue lo que me flechó ese mismo día.

Una pequeña leyenda en Hoenn hablaba de un príncipe acuático que tuvo que rescatar a una doncella que decían ser la diosa de las aves Pokémon. ¿Será coincidencia? Quizás ambos reeditaron ese pequeño mito cuando Wallace y Winona despertaron aquel brillo ante White Hand, pero de lo que si estamos seguros, es que de una u otra forma. El orgullo unió al campeón y a la líder.

Wallace es el príncipe acuático cuya belleza en combate reluce, borrando la oscuridad presente.

Winona es la belleza de los cielos, las mismas que surca buscando un camino que recorrer.

Solo que ahora ambos lo recorrerán juntos.


End file.
